Under my skin
by veraflynns
Summary: "Honey," he murmured. She heaved a breath through her lungs, fingers twining with his short hair. "Think it's your turn to sing," he murmured gently and she wanted to rip his hair for an entirely different reason. Rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: If Castle were mine, Kate Beckett and Leslie Knope would be friends already.

* * *

She'd barely made it into her pyjamas before his lips had been against hers, starting what they'd been interrupted with earlier that week. What had started on the bed had dragged its way to the shower where he'd had an entirely different idea of how to spend their time in the shower and she'd been more than happy to oblige, although it didn't stifle the disappointment burning in the pit of her stomach.

She loved this damn goofy man for more reasons than she could count, after all.

"Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?" He husked, meeting her gaze as they moved around another, the water hitting his back and leaving goose bumps.

"Use your mentality," she countered, a grin crossing her cheeks as she dragged her finger down his chest.

"Wake up to reality," his lips skid across her skin as he sung, bodies moving in sync of a rhythm only they know and she nudged him back, pushing him back into position but his hands were moving all over her skin and it was hard to focus on anything else but the left as it lowered, tugging her back against his chest.

"But each time I do just the thought of you makes me stop-" he pressed away from her, their fingers snapping as their hands rose, moving around each other in the spacious shower. She shared a grin with him and he watched her, eyes scouring over the length of her body. There was so much more he'd rather be doing right now, but his wife is so alive, so happy for it to just be the two of them. "Before I begin," he murmured, joining in with her as she moved in front of him and he tugged her back against his chest, lowering their bodies as she caught onto the next note, him following soon behind.

"Cause I've got you under my skin," they sung together and she giggled when his lips lean closer to her ear, singing directly into the hollow area, his fingers dancing along the lower end of her abdomen. When she straightened her back, preparing for the next verse, she felt him still against her back and then he lowered to his knees and watched as her hazel hues darken to emerald. Her voice caught in her throat as he slid his palm against the inside of her thigh, grazing across her core, but narrowly avoiding the area.

The avoidance had her whimpering in seconds and she chewed on her lower lip while he hooked her leg over his shoulder. Kate shivered as she felt his breath against her core, teeth digging into her lip harder than she intended. He chuckled gently, eyebrow cocking slightly. "Honey," he murmured, dragging a finger along the edge of her labia. She heaved a breath through her lungs, fingers twining with his short hair. "Think it's your turn to sing," he murmured gently and she wanted to rip his hair for an entirely different reason.

When she doesn't respond, he slithered back, pressing his palms against the tile as the water hit him directly on the head and she groaned – the audacity this stupid, frustrating man had right then. She narrowed her eyes as he stared back up at her expectantly. "_Castle_," she sighed, digging her nails into his scalp gently. "I swear to _God_." Her tones had him moving closer, but never close enough for her right then. His finger dipped inside of her, dragging along her inner wall but before she had a moment to enjoy the sensation of fullness, it was gone and she was left whimpering once more.

Rick, on the other hand, had other plans. He barely heard the warning tone of her voice, knew exactly how to keep her on edge for as long as he needed to; knew even if her frustration level hit an all-time high and she tried to finish the job herself she'd never reach the same level of euphoria. He smirked against the skin of her thigh knowing that his wife knew that all too well herself. "I'll start, if you'd like," he told her, rubbing the back of her thigh with the palm of his hand. She shivered again. "I would sacrifice anything come what might for the sake of having you near…"

He hovered over her core, never touching, his breath the only semblance of _feeling _she was being granted. "Castle," she tried again, but it didn't make his lips move closer, didn't make him squirm the way she wished it would've. With a sigh of frustration, she pressed her heel into his back and lowered slightly, pressing his face into where she _needed _it to be at this point, her voice carrying a broken note. "In spite of the…" she sung, her voice breaking as his tongue slid through her folds.

"The warning voice that comes in the night," She sang while her voice broke with throaty breaths. Her head hit the tile as his fingers thrust again and she saw his darkened blue hues lift to meet hers, searching for distress. She thanked whatever sense he still had left that he didn't stop to ask her, knowing the only distress she would have felt then was because his mouth wasn't being put to better use. "And repeats – how it yells in my ear-" she stopped again, moaning as he wrapped his teeth around her clit, her instinct to push up on her feet, away from the sensation hindered as he pressed his free hand against her hip and held her there. His teeth and tongue working together against the sensitive spot nearly drove her to the cliff prematurely and when he tugged away, she whimpered again – the bubbling of a release disappearing.

Damn that man.

He stopped moving altogether and she pressed her heel into his shoulder blade, prompting an encore performance but he tugged away instead, meeting her gaze as he licked his lips, the evidence of her arousal on his chin and mouth, glistening in the light of the shower. "Beckett," he murmured gently, a smirk chasing his words. "Don't you know a musician can't play an instrument that refuses to sing?"

She growled at his words, but if it meant he'd go back to edging her closer, she'd sing like a little songbird. "Don't you know, little fool," she paused as his mouth slid back over her center, his fingers sliding inside her easily, and his knuckles dragging against her walls in a way that made her toes curl. His mouth moved back in time with her tempo, her breathing uneven and singing broken but if this was a game, she was going to win so wonderfully. "Why not use…" she moaned, dragging her fingernails against his scalp again. "Why not use your mentality? Step up – wake up to reality?"

He broke apart briefly and then slid his mouth against her core, his drenched fingertips rubbing against her clit, the combined sensation almost _too _much to coherently sing along to and she halted again, back arching against the tile. "Castle," she gasped, breaking from the rhythm of the song as his tongue darts back across the swollen bud at the center of her core, his thumb moving back in time with the tempo in his mind. "_Please,_" she murmured, heel digging into his back.

"Keep singing," he murmured, the vibrations against her as he dipped his tongue back inside her, the moan that slipped through her lips as a repercussion accidental and it only seemed to goad him along. "C'mon, Beckett," he added, tugging away from her, meeting her gaze before she slammed her eyes shut as his thumb pressed into the sensitive nub. "We're not at the end yet, are we? Shame to leave the whole thing unfinished…"

His insinuation left a growl on her lips – as if he'd dare to leave her high and dry, as _if_ he thought that would leave his side of the bed able to sleep on tonight. She was so damn frustrated with the game he was playing, but also so damn _needy_ that it only took her a moment to catch on a note again and begin the harmony, her voice slightly too high for the moment but he didn't seem to mind, the smirk ever present on his lips as he sunk back closer to her core.

"But each time I do, just the thought of you makes me stop before I begin," she sang, his fingers slipping back inside of her and pressing against that spot, making her briefly see white and his sharp, shallow thrusts were bound to make her fall apart before she could finish but suddenly he didn't seem to mind. "Cause I've got you…" she gasped, her walls beginning to flutter while the coiling in her lower abdomen threatened to break apart. She squeezed her eyes shut as he worked harder, faster, more efficiently to guide her to her climax as she struggled to end the song.

Her release hit her harder than she'd anticipated, but the clenching of her inner walls didn't deter Rick from working, dragging out the feeling longer than she could ever have normally managed. She sunk back against the tile as she came down from her high, chest heaving with every breath she sucked into her lungs.

"Under my skin," she finished once she came back into focus, eyes popping open, half expecting to see her husband still on the ground in front of her, but instead met his gaze as he hovered above her, a sly grin on his cheeks. "Nice ending," he complimented and she had to stop herself from smacking his chest, unsure if she had the energy to even lift her arms up.

Still shaking with the aftershocks, she whimpered as he dragged his fingers between her folds, still too sensitive to even think about round two but she knew that would change momentarily. "Think they want an encore, Beckett," he murmured before he pressed his mouth against hers, hiking her legs over his hips.

Damn that man.


End file.
